Cloudy Gets Grounded For ETERNITY 2
Talking Ginger: "OK class, if you are wondering why I am substituting Four's class today, it's because he was pushed into Donut when Golf Ball is trying to multiply him by zero. I know I am only 18 years old and that I am a chatty furry cat, but that's my job for today." Cloudy: "Mister Ginger, can I go use the bathroom?" Talking Ginger: "Sure, but make sure you come right back." walks towards Ginger angry Talking Ginger: "Oh no! What are you doing?" puts a diaper on Ginger Cloudy: (laughing) "How do you like your diaper, Mr Ginger?" the students are laughing at Luna Balloony: "Nice diaper!" Light Bulb: "Do you like your diaper, big baby?" leaves the classroom shocked Talking Ginger: "I can't hold myself much longer!" starts leaving the classroom Cloudy: "I will go home and make some more fake VHS openings." to: Cloudy at home in his room on the computer Cloudy: "Now that I am home and my mom is still at work, I'm going to make some fake VHS openings." at school, Ginger is in the principal's office Talking Ginger: "Principal Ruby, do you know what Cloudy did? He put a diaper on me!" is shocked Ruby: "He did what?" is angry Talking Ginger: "He put a diaper on me! Can you please give his mom a phone call?" Ruby: "YES, Ginger!" Talking Ginger: "Thank you!" at home, Cloudy is in his room on the computer laughing Cloudy: "I finally made 3 fake VHS openings! I made the Opening to Harvey Beaks Spiffy Pictures VHS from 1999, the Opening to Looney Tunes Spiffy Pictures VHS from 2000, and the Opening to The Amazing World Of Gumball Spiffy Pictures VHS from 2001, real not fake!" in Cloudy's room Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: "Cloudy! I am so disappointed with you! I just got a phone call from Ruby and she said you got expelled from school for putting a diaper on Talking Ginger! And what did you upload on YouTube?" gets off the computer and Cloudette sits on the chair, a couple of moments later, she becomes shocked due to some fake VHS openings Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: "I knew it, Cloudy! Those openings are fake! Harvey Beaks was released in 2015, not 1999, Looney Tunes was released in 1930, not 2000, and The Amazing World Of Gumball was released in 2012, not 2001! Also, Harvey Beaks and The Amazing World Of Gumball didn't exist on VHS, and all three shows didn't have a Spiffy Pictures logo! I told you no fake VHS openings, but you wouldn't listen! That's it, you are grounded for eternity until you do chores twice on a week! I am closing your YouTube account until you can promise to behave again, and you will never create another one ever again!" Cloudy: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" closes Cloudy's YouTube account Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: "Ha! I closed your YouTube account!" is in Cloudy’s room Talking Ginger: "There you are, Cloudy! I have a surprise for you!" Cloudy: "What is it?" is holding a bag of diapers Cloudy: "Oh no! Not diapers!" puts a diaper on Warren Cloudy: "Ow! This diaper is too tight!" Talking Ginger: "There, now your diaper is on! This means you will only use your diaper, not the toilet! And all your underwear will be sold and your toilet will be smashed!" Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: "Now I am going to call Furry Pet Hospital characters, Oogieloves, Dorothyisthebest, Poopydog999, Talking Friends of Outfit7, Max & Ruby bunnies, BFB characters, Inanimate Insanity characters and the others to come over here! And they will arrive in 15 minutes in the backyard!" minutes later, everyone is outside Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: "Cloudy, you have plenty of visitors to tell and teach you a lesson. Now there are even more, including characters from children's shows not from Nick, Boomerang and Cartoon Network. This time, we will start off with Talking Ginger." Talking Ginger: "OK. Since you kept creating fake VHS openings, you will be still grounded. Here are the rest." Max: "Yes, that would be me. I am Max Bunny. Harvey Beaks came out in 2015, not 1999, Looney Tunes came out in 1930, not 2000, and The Amazing World Of Gumball came out in 2012, not 2001!" Ruby Bunny: "Hey, I am Ruby. Harvey Beaks or TAWOG didn't come out on VHS." Louise: "My name is Louise and in case you haven't noticed, your Mom told you no fake VHS openings, but you didn't listen to her." Morris: "This is me, Morris. I heard that you got expelled from school for putting a diaper on Talking Ginger." Valerie: "Valerie here again. I can't stand you still putting nonsense comments on YouTube!" Martha: "This is me Martha. Harvey Beaks, Looney Tunes and TAWOG didn't have a Spiffy Pictures logo." Ms Bunty and all the preschoolers: "We’re Ms Bunty and the preschoolers. You are the worst YouTube user ever! Mr. E and the all other adult bunnies: "It is us, Mr E and all the other adult bunnies from Max & Ruby. You disobeyed your mom by making 3 fake VHS openings." Mr and Mrs Huffington: "We are Huffingtons. We thought you learned your lesson about making fake VHS openings" Mr and Mrs Bunny: "We’re Mr and Mrs Bunny. You weren't listening about not making fake VHS openings." Mary Moo Cow: "I am Mary Moo Cow. You need to start loving my show." Derpyunikitty: "Derpyunikitty here. I can't stand you making 3 fake VHS openings. I am so mad at you!" Roger Piazza: "My name is Roger. Why don't you get off the internet and never come back ever again?" Leafy: "I am Leafy. You were not supposed to make fake VHS openings anymore." Pen: "Hey, Pen here. I can't believe you start putting nonsense comments on YouTube once again." Dorothyisthebest: “Dorothyisthebest is here. I am so disappointed in you!” Goobie: “I’m Goobie. We are Oogieloves. We need you to enjoy our movie and our show My Bedbugs.” Zoozie: “I’m Zoozie. You shouldn’t have been making fake VHS openings when your mom told you not to do it.” Toofie: “I’m Toofie. It is SO embarrassing to put diapers on teachers!” Poopydog999: “Me Poopydog99. I agree with Oogieloves.” Liy: This is me Liy. You still need to stop making fake VHS openings." Lollipop: “This is me Lollipop! I can’t believe you created new fake vhs openings.” Ghost Bow: "I am Bow, and I agreed with Liy." Marshmallow: "I am Marshmallow. You shouldn't have started making fake VHS openings again." Apple: "I'm Apple. I heard that you got expelled for putting a diaper on Talking Ginger." X: "I'm X. You weren't supposed to put diapers on substitute teachers at all. Tomorrow you will have detention after school." Paintbrush: "This is me Paintbrush. You will forget all about Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and Boomerang for the rest of your life." Yummy Omnom: "Hey, I am Yummy Omnom. That was the wrong thing to do for putting a diaper on Talking Ginger at school." All parents of Make Believe: "We’re all the people of The Land of Make Believe. We dislike it so much when you made the Opening to Harvey Beaks VHS from 1999, the Opening to Looney Tunes VHS from 2000, and the Opening to Amazing World Of Gumball VHS from 2001, real not fake. Shame on you!" Talking Tom: "This is me Talking Tom. I can't stand you keep making fake VHS openings again." Talking Angela: "I am Talking Angela. You cannot watch anymore of The Simpsons!" Talking Ben: "Talking Ben here. You are not allowed to make fake VHS openings, but you wouldn't listen to us." Talking Hank: "Hi, Talking Hank here. You need follow the rules next time!" Talking Pierre: "It is I, Talking Pierre. You are in very deep trouble for making 3 fake VHS openings." Rugrats: "Hey, we are Rugrats. Please, never go back on the internet ever again." Liopleurodons: "I am Liopleurodons. I can't stand you always liking Nick, Cartoon Network, Boomerang and making fake VHS openings." Three Cats: "We are Three Cats. You are always putting nonsense comments on YouTube. Kiki: "I am Kiki the panda. I can't stand you misbehaving on YouTube." Miumiu: "Hey, this is MiuMiu, You weren't supposed to put a diaper on a substitute teacher." Momo: "I'm Momo the bunny. Don't you ever think about going near me anymore." Rudolph: "My name is Rudolph the penguin. You are forbidden to make VHS openings and be a Nick, Cartoon Network and Boomerang fan." Alan: "I am Alan the Monkey! You are Grounded. Once more, you need to suffer sometime soon." Whiskers: "Hey, I am Whiskers. You should also know that you are forbidden to make fake VHS openings after putting a diaper on Talking Ginger at school." Mrs. Maymay: "This is me Mrs Maymay. I am sick of you making fake VHS openings again." Arthur: "I am Arthur Read. You didn't listen to me because you keep making fake VHS openings again." D.W. Read: "D.W. has returned. You are not supposed to go on YouTube anymore." Buster Baxter: "This is me Buster Baxter. I hope you move someday soon." Francine: "I am Francine Frensky. You will never think or dream about Nick, Cartoon Network and Boomerang characters ever again." Binky: "Hey, Binky here. You need to start liking Nature Cat and not Nick, CN and Boomerang." Muffy: "It is I, Muffy. You are prohibited to do anything made by Nick, Boomerang and Cartoon Network for the rest of your natural born life!" Mickey Mouse: "My name is Mickey Mouse. You need to be liking my clubhouse show instead of Nick, Cartoon Network and Boomerang." George Lundgren: "Hey, I am George. You are forbidden to go see Angry Birds Movie 2 in theaters because this movie is made by Rovio!" Ladonna: "Ladonna here, I can't stand you not listening to me because you started to make fake VHS openings again." Brain: "I am Brain. You are the worst YouTube troll in the whole galaxy." Dora The Explorer: "I am Dora The Explorer. Start liking me and my show." Mr. Ratburn: "My name is Mister Ratburn. How about you stop liking Nick, CN, Boomerang and making fake VHS openings?" Wreck it Ralph: "I am Wreck it Ralph. Your Nick, CN and Boomerang stuff must be wrecked even more!" Clifford: "This is me Clifford! How about you start liking my franchise?" Super Why: "It is me Super Why. How dare you make 3 fake VHS openings? That's it, you are grounded for eternity. You are gonna have to watch my show." Stuff: "I am Stuff from Mutt And Stuff. You are a bad boy in the whole planet! Why not wanna watch our dog school show?" Leah: "Hey, we're from Furry Pet Hospital. We heard that you put a diaper on Talking Ginger." Louie: "I agree with Leah." Lulu: "Me too." Charlie: "Me three." Stella: "Me 4." Rocky: "And me five." Cloudy: "Ginger, can you do the Opening to Regular Show VHS from 1995, real not fake?" Ginger: "No! I do not make fake VHS openings at all! You are still grounded for eternity. Besides, Regular Show came out in 2010, not 1995." MePhone: "Talking Ginger is right, Cloudy. You are grounded for eternity. And there will be no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS stuff, no Nick, Cartoon Network and Boomerang shows, no Nick, Cartoon Network and Boomerang movies, no Nick, Cartoon Network and Boomerang video games, no theme parks, no sports events, no concerts, no Hasbro toys, no shopping, no Nick, Cartoon Network and Boomerang music, no Nick, Cartoon Network and Boomerang foods, no junk food, no Radio, no Nick, Cartoon Network and Boomerang videos, no Nick, Cartoon Network and Boomerang DVDs, no Nick, Cartoon Network and Boomerang toys, no candy, no desserts, no fast food places, and further more!" Donut: "I’m Donut from BFB. The only things you will eat and drink from now on are toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, chicken foot soup, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, lipstick, vegetables, nuts, Baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, urine, poop, pet food, dog litter, burnt popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, liver, smelly socks, and baby diapers." Cloudy: "No no no! I don't like those foods" Leah: "Well that's too bad, Cloudy. Those are the only things you will eat and drink for the rest of your natural born life." Ruby Bunny: "And you will watch non-adult prime time shows and cartoons that are not made by Nick, CN or Boomerang”. Derpyunikitty: "You will be forced to watch children's shows such as Max & Ruby, Teletubbies, Miffy, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Barney, Timothy Goes To School, Sesame Street and others not made by original Nick, Boomerang and Cartoon Network." Rocky: "You will also watch films like Oogieloves, High School Musical, Puppy And The Ring, King Daniel Tiger, Zombies, The Backyardigans Secret Agent Super Spy, Peg Plus Cat The Biggest Problem Ever, Arthur’s Perfect Christmas and others not made by CN, Boomerang and Nick." MiuMiu: "You will also be forced to play only educational video games like Leapfrog, Big Brain Acedemy, Reader Rabbit, Jump Start, Schoolhouse Middle School, Blues Clues games, Smarty Pants, Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader, Brain Quest, ClueFinders, Math Rabbit, Writer Rabbit, National Geographic, Math Blaster, Disney Learning and other educational video games." Lulu: "You will also be listening to non-Nick-Boomerang-and-Cartoon-Network music such as Kidz Bop, Hillsong Kids, Taylor Swift, Daddy Yankee, Zumba, Demi Lovato, Babybus, Kids TV, Little Fox and others as well." Talking Ginger: "I agree with everyone." Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: "Same here. Now head to your bedroom and start watching those primetime and children's shows, films, playing educational video games, and listen to music not made by Nick, Cartoon Network and Boomerang, or you will be grounded for even more. If you do those allowed stuff for a month, you’ll be ungrounded." to: Cloudy in his bedroom watching Max & Ruby on TV, crying Cloudy: "It looks like I have to watch, play and listen to stuff not made by Nick, Boomerang and Cartoon Network from now on and I am stuck wearing a diaper forever as well." (IM TOO OLD FOR DIAPERS) Category:Cloudy Gets Grounded Season 1